The One Thing Sasuke Hates Most
by narwhalsXD
Summary: The one thing Sasuke hates more than his fan-girls and Itachi is his brother having sex. He doesn't care that he does do it. He cares that his room is right next to his brothers in their apartment and he can hear everything. R & R


**A/N: okay so this is a one-shot i made up when i got bored last night at midnight. Sasuke lives with Itachi in an apartment, AU, and for the sake of this story lets say that Itachi is 24, Hinata is 22, and Sasuke is 18. M for an apparent reason, even if it isn't a lemon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**The One Thing Sasuke Hates Most**

The one thing Sasuke hates more than fan-girls and his brother is his brother having sex. He doesn't care that he does do it. He cares that his room is right next to his brothers in their apartment and he can hear _everything_. The worst part is, is that Itachi's girlfriend, Hinata, is hotter than hell, and hearing her moan and say things you wouldn't imagine the shy girl saying is torture.

Since Sasuke is a teenage boy he gets turned on kind of easily. Almost in seconds of hearing Hinata he is hard as a rock. He'd tell them to be quiet, but that would just be too awkward. If only his parents didn't die so long ago in a car crash he wouldn't have to go through this torture.

Another bad thing is that he never knows if she's over or not. Once, on accident, he opened the bathroom door and KABOOM! There in the perfectly see-through shower is his brother's girlfriend. She didn't notice him, hell he could have watched her shower all day!

Then, this time on purpose, Sasuke casually enters the bathroom and Hinata is only in her incredible lacy thong. He apologized to no extent, he never meant it though, and she forgave him.

Yes, deep down Sasuke Uchiha is a pervert. He would try to sneak a peak of her having sex, but since his brother is the lucky bastard banging her, he would never do that. It would scar him for life.

Now here we are watching Sasuke lay on his back in bed going through hell.

"What if Sasuke hears?" he smiled at the thought of her actually taking that into account, finally.

"He won't…" Sasuke then plugged his ears so that he wouldn't hear the rest.

You'd think Itachi would be a complete prude. Half the things that come out of his mouth during their little 'sessions' are dirtier than Jiriya's books. Plus you'd think he'd have the decency to have sex _in_ the bedroom.

Unfortunately for Sasuke he was scarred. Early in the morning before Hinata went home Itachi had got her up against the hallway wall and screwed her. The noises were louder, and Sasuke got a little glimpse of the action: by leaning over the edge of his bed and peering out a small gap between the door and the doorframe.

Once he thought it was safe enough he removed his hands from his ears.

"Oh...Ah...yes..." the very feminine sounds leaked in through the walls.

Some more moans were uttered and soon you could hear panting. There was a pained look on Sasuke's face.

"You're so wet already… you really want it don't you?" the color drained from Sasuke's face as his brother said that.

"What a dirty girl you are… do you want me to f—" Sasuke decided to grab two pillows and smash them against his head.

After doing so the voices became muffled. That is until she started moaning louder than necessary.

"Ah! Yes… yes… faster!" it was driving him insane.

Finally after about what seemed years Sasuke got fed up. Groaning he sat up.

"Won't you two shut the fuck up!? I'm trying to sleep!" he yelled at the wall throwing a pillow against it.

After hearing her scold Itachi and tell him she was right Sasuke went to bed with a satisfied smirk. Only to be met by Hinata in all her glory. Here comes the wet dreams.

The next day in the morning Sasuke woke up with proof that he had in fact had a wet dream. Throwing on a loose white shirt he yawned and walked into the hall. Looking into his brothers room, the door was opened, he saw that no one was there.

Groggily he walked into the kitchen heading for the box of cereal. Turning to briefly look at the kitchen table he saw a very red faced Hinata and his brother looked quite mortified. Saying nothing he went to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

Just as he was about to go sit on the couch and eat the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked blandly.

"You won't believe what Sakura and I did last night!" a voice yelled into the receiver.

Angrily he hung up, the phone rang again.

"Naruto I just woke up so leave me the hell alone!" he growled.

"I'm not Naruto." A different voice said annoyed.

"Oh Neji… what do you want?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Tell Hinata, yes I know she's there, that she has plans to go shopping with her sister and she isn't exactly here to pick her up." He replied still annoyed.

"Okay I will. I don't see why you don't call her cell though," Sasuke spoke into the telephone.

"Let's just say I've had some bad experiences with that. Especially when she's over at your place." Neji sounded a bit uneasy.

"I don't want to know about your quote-unquote 'bad experiences'. Be glad you don't live here." Sasuke told him cynically.

On the other line he heard a laugh.

"I feel bad for you! Anyways, relay that message." Neji reminded him.

"Okay." Sasuke replied unemotionally.

As soon as he hung up the phone it rang.

"Hello?" he asked irritated.

"As I was saying… guess what Sakura and I did last night!?" the ever annoying voice of Naruto asked.

Hanging up the phone more forcefully he went to go sit on the couch with his, now, soggy bowl of cereal.

"Neji's says your sisters waiting for you by the way." He breaks the awkward silence.

"I forgot all about that!" she exclaimed getting up.

Sasuke was about to mutter something until she turned towards him.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke… about you know what… I'm pretty ashamed of myself," Hinata apologized before giving Itachi a kiss goodbye.

"Don't say anything." Itachi ordered as soon as she left the apartment.

"I wasn't! Geez, what's your problem? You can only withstand something for so long you know?" Sasuke replied smirking.

Itachi gave him a warning glare. Smirking even more he turned his attention to the TV.

**A/N: Okay that was a product of being around my perverted friend and having no sleep what-so-ever. I really have no clue why i put the phone converstations in there so yeah. I'm trying to get some chapters for my other story down but that is proving difficult. **

**Anyways... hit the review button and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
